


i am here to bless you all with awesamdad content

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awesamdad pog, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dialogue Heavy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Yeah Baby, a bit - Freeform, a little bit, a little bit of hurt/comfort, as a treat, honestly not much but like, like at all, mans is mentioned, techno isn't really here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: this fic is actually a sequel to my last oneshot i posted in this series, 'making dsmp tommyinnit suffer part112097631589'a lot of people wanted one and honestly i did too, so here's a sequel, now with awesamdad content. i may make one more followup because i'm not sure how satisfied i am with it ending this way. we'll see.i did not mean for this to get as long as it did, but my awesamdad brainrot finds a way i guess
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1010





	i am here to bless you all with awesamdad content

the last thing sam expected to be doing today was comforting a crying, hyperventilating teenager, but apparently, this is how his day is deciding to go. he wraps his arms around tommy’s torso, letting the boy hide his face in his shoulder.

“hey, hey, tommy, i need you to breathe, okay?” all he gets in response is a sob. he’s quick to the realization that words alone won’t be enough to help tommy. so, he gently grabs the boy’s hand and leads it to his chest. “can you follow my breathing?”

he starts taking deep, exaggerated breaths, his free hand rubbing tommy’s back in a way he hopes is soothing. it takes a little bit, and sam is almost worried tommy’s going to pass out, but then he can feel the shuddery breaths he starts taking in. they’re slow, and labored, and occasionally tommy breaks into another sob halfway through, but sam remains patient.

he knows he isn’t supposed to drop his warden persona, but tommy definitely needs this help, and he’ll be damned if he leaves the kid to panic. not here, in the prison of all places. it’s gloomy at the best of times, he can’t _begin_ to imagine what having a panic attack in it would be like.

it takes a couple minutes for tommy to calm enough to speak, and even then, he’s still crying. “h-he, he kept- he kept tau-nting m-me.” sam doesn’t need to ask tommy who he’s talking about. they both know he means dream. tommy keeps speaking. “he kept re-reminding me how phil a-and techno belie-ved him o-o-over me.”

the words strike a chord in sam, and something protective and distinctly parental worms its way into him. “what do you mean they believed him?”

“i-i tried telling them ab-out what he did, a-and they thought i w-was lying.”

if sam’s grip on tommy tightens just a little bit, neither mention it.

“they... they really thought you were lying?” tommy nods, and it’s answer enough. rage swirls into the mix of emotions sam is feeling. how _dare_ they. how dare they strip this _child_ of _everything_ he’s ever worked for, and then dismiss him in a moment of desperation and vulnerability.

how fucking dare they do this to tommy. how dare dream abuse and traumatize him, and how dare phil and techno assume he would lie about it.

sam choses to shove this anger down, at least for now. anger isn’t what tommy needs right now.

“i’m so sorry, kiddo.”

tommy whimpers softly. sam wishes he could’ve done more for him, could’ve prevented this from happening. but he can help tommy now, and he will.

“you don’t deserve any of this, you deserve so much better.”

tommy’s crying starts up again, and sam soothes him through it. in this moment he decides he’s going to protect this boy. tommy clearly hasn’t had a stable adult figure in his life for a while, and if sam has to be it he’ll gladly take the role.

+++

it’s after sam sends tommy off to get more materials for his hotel that he’s approached by philza. “are you really gonna build a whole hotel for the kid?”

sam turns to phil, his confused expression hidden by his mask. “i intend to, yeah. why do you ask?” some irritation slips into his tone, sam isn’t exactly _happy_ to see phil after what tommy’s told him, but the other man doesn’t seem to notice.

“i’m just wondering what he’s paying you, i know he doesn’t have a lot at the moment so i’m curious.”

“i asked him for half a stack of diamonds.”

phil’s brow furrows.

“a whole hotel for that little?”

“well, like you said, he doesn’t have much right now, and he was so excited about it when he showed it to me. i didn’t want to turn him down so i ended up asking for way less than i normally would. and he wants to do it for a good reason, told me how he wants to give people a place to stay when they need somewhere to go. i think it’s sweet.”

“why would he want to do that? that doesn’t seem like something he’d do.”

“it probably has something to do with him being exiled.” sam doesn’t mean to let the comment slip, nor does he mean to say it so aggressively, but he does. and he watches as phil’s expression sours, the man frowning as he looks over at him. sam stares right back at him. the silence is tense.

“listen,” phil starts slowly, and it gets an eyebrow raise from sam, “i know you’ve been friendly with tommy recently, but the boy is still my son. i’d prefer it if you don’t try to parent him.”

if sam was upset with phil before he certainly is now. he’s never been quick to anger but phil’s words have him _fuming_. phil has no right to be saying this, and sam _knows_ it.

“really, phil? because you don’t seem to care about tommy all that much.”

phil is taken aback by sam’s words, shock present on his face.

“when was the last time you’ve really spoken to him?” no response. sam doesn’t know whether to be smug or horrified. “do you even know what happened to him during exile?”

that seems to make something click because phil’s anger picks up again at the question.

“don’t tell me you believe what he’s been saying, sam. he’s trying to get your pity.”

despite phil’s insistence, sam can tell he’s nervous. part of him is amazed at the man’s stubbornness, but it’s drowned out by anger.

“i didn’t hear about it from tommy, phil. dream told me.”

satisfaction rises in his chest as phil’s face pales at the realization. good. he should be upset.

“do you even know how long tommy was there?”

phil slowly shakes his head.

“three months. three months, he was alone with dream.”

“what... what happened to him?” the question is slow, and hesitant. as if phil fears the answer.

“it’s not my place to share. that’s tommy’s trauma, if you want to know you can speak to him.” a pause. “though, i’m not sure if he wants to speak to you anytime soon.”

again, phil seems caught off guard. sam’s communicator pings. he grabs it and a quick check reveals a message from tommy. sam smiles. “now, i’d hate to cut this conversation short, but i need to go. tommy needs help gathering resources for sam nook.”

the words are like a gut punch for phil, and he watches as sam walks off. dread wrenches through him. he stares forward for a long while, eyes trained on where he last saw sam. 

stiffly, he turns, slowly making his way back to techno’s home in the tundra.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like sam is kinda ooc here, he's an interesting character but i'm struggling to figure out just how i want to write him.
> 
> also for the record sam is sam nook and shit, he and tommy just pretend they're two different people like he does in cannon and shit
> 
> my twt is @stiniky


End file.
